


Alchimisti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, collection, h/c
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Roy/Edward.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	1. Alchimia del fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__Vmi_R6aPg; ' TILL THE END ' - Dwayne Ford [Epic Music - Dramatic Heroic Orchestral Music].  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Fiamme e crepitii

Alchimia del fuoco

Edward accarezzò le spalle di Roy con entrambe le mani, cercando le cicatrici lasciate dai proiettili. Scivolò lungo i suoi fianchi e lo sentì rabbrividire.

“Non ti voltare… Non aprire gli occhi” gli ordinò Edward.

Roy si limitò ad annuire con un mugolio di assenso.

“Ascolta le fiamme, lascia che ti scorrano dentro” mormorò Edward.

Roy rabbrividì, si toccò indice e pollice della mano destra e si trattenne dallo schioccare le dita. Avvertiva il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, le fiamme e i crepitii gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.

“Tu hai sempre lasciato che tra te e le fiamme ci fosse un muro. Non hai accettato completamente la tua alchimia del fuoco.

Per lo scambio equivalente andava benissimo, ma tu hai rinunciato a una parte di te e a un pezzo di cuore.

Ne hai paura” sussurrò Edward. Aderì col petto alla schiena di Roy e passò ad accarezzargli i pettorali, sfiorandogli con le dita attente

Roy socchiuse un occhio riconoscendo lo scricchiolio metallico della protesi alla gamba di Edward.

“Chiudi gli occhi, colonnello di merda” gl’intimò Edward.

Mustang obbedì, respirando pesantemente. Riuscì a riconoscere il battito cardiaco del più giovane.

“Il tuo maestro era un uomo severo, vero? Ha fatto tanto soffrire il tenente” soffiò.

Roy ribatté: “Non più di quanto l’abbia fatta soffrire io”.

Edward gli posò una serie di baci sulle spalle e lungo la schiena, Roy piegò in avanti il capo, arcuando le spalle con aria sconfitta.

“Hai fatto esplodere tra le fiamme la casa della donna che ti ha cresciuto. Le hai odiate per questo. Quel sentimento che hai riversato sugli homunculus era per te stesso.

Ti stavi perdendo perché volevi che il tuo fuoco ti divorasse. Espiasse le colpe che hai commesso in guerra”. Proseguì Edward.

Roy avvertì una sensazione di gelo e boccheggiò.

“Come diamine le sai tutte queste cose? Te le ha dette il tenente, vero?” gemette.

Edward lo baciò all’angolo della bocca.

“Questo non ha importanza ora” mormorò roco. “Tu di me hai fiducia? Hai superato la tua paura per il fuoco della passione che ci unisci?” domandò.

\- Accettare di stare con te mi ha reso più forte. Ho commesso un mio personale peccato, ma seguendo la giustizia del mio cuore. Così come ho fatto quando ho accettato che utilizzassero la pietra filosofale per aiutare i miei uomini e ridarmi la vista.

Non avrò mai la forza di governare questo paese finché sarò perso nel dedalo delle mie incertezze. Non posso diventare inutile semplicemente se piove – pensò Mustang.

“Sì” disse con voce gutturale.

Edward si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli slacciò i pantaloni, accarezzandogli il membro attraverso la stoffa dei boxer.

“Questo genere di pulsioni sono distrazioni. Sei riuscito ad utilizzare il tuo fuoco semplicemente guidato dalle parole di qualcun altro.

Ora voglio che tu veda come implementare la tua alchimia e renderla stabile, nonostante questo, o un elemento di disturbo esterno, seguendo semplicemente la mia voce”.

Iniziò ad enumerare una serie di formule e di calcoli.

Roy iniziò a memorizzarle, Edward aumentò la velocità delle sue carezze. Mustang boccheggiò.

“A-aspetta… mi sono perso…” biascicò.

Edward non si arrestò, proseguì con numeri e sostanze.

“C’era del zolfo, vero?” gemette Mustang. Le sue labbra bruciavano e sentiva la gola in fiamme, l’eccitazione gli faceva pulsare le tempie.

\- Non ci riuscirà in una notte, ma andrò avanti. Momento d’intimità dopo momento d’intimità, finché non otterrò lo scopo – pensò Edwad.

“In tutto questo non perdere la concentrazione sulle fiamme. Il camino si sta spegnendo” mormorò roco.

Mustang avvertì il battito cardiaco aumentare.

\- Vero, il crepitio è scemato. Probabilmente le fiamme hanno perso d’intensità -. Schioccò le dita per ravvivarle. – Spero di non aver sbagliato mira, ma almeno su questo mi sono esercitato. Se dovessi perdere di nuovo la vista, sono pronto… -.

Sussultò, mentre Edward passava le mani sotto i suoi boxer, accarezzandogli direttamente l’intimo. Avvertì le dita del più giovane stuzzicare la sua carne nuda.

“… Credo di essermi perso la parte finale…” gemette.

Edward proseguì a snocciolare formule, Roy iniziò ad ansimare, tremando. Venne, mentre le fiamme si spegnevano.

Mustang riaprì gli occhi, il viso madido di sudore.

Edward indietreggiò, era in ginocchio sul letto e si sedette, il moncherino gli dava delle fitte fastidiose che coprivano la propria eccitazione. Le sue gote erano in fiamme.

“Hai fallito, colonnello di merda” esalò.

“Ri-riproviamo…” gemette Mustang, detergendosi le labbra screpolate con la lingua.

Edward gli fece di no con l’indice.

“Domani” sancì.


	2. Influenzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 52. Essere costretti ad uccidere per non essere uccisi;  
> Scritto col p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN:   
> 10 p0rnfest: 11/01/2017 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Influenza

Influenzato

Roy sospirò, notando solo una ciocca dorata che usciva da sotto le lenzuola.

Si passò la mano sul viso e scosse il capo.

Nella stanza c’erano diversi scatoloni, libri impilati, mobili messi in posti casuali e sul pavimento erano abbandonati diversi oggetti in disordine.

“Il dottore ha detto che ti stai comportando come un ragazzino” disse Mustang con voce stanca.

La ciocca di capelli si rizzò e ondeggiò, furente.

“Hai sopportato cose peggiori di un’influenza” borbottò Roy.

Edward gridò, rimanendo sotto il lenzuolo: “Fatti gli affari tuoi, Colonnello di merda!”. Digrignò i denti. “Io non sono un ragazzino!” sbraitò.

\- Ho così tanta voglia di prenderlo a calci nei denti – pensò.

Roy si massaggiò la fronte.

“Lo capisco che non vuoi farti vedere in queste condizioni da tuo fratello, ma sei comunque un soldato…” tentò.

Edward uscì la testa e lo morse, Mustang gemette.

“Ahia!” si lamentò, allontanando il braccio.

“Qui l’unico ‘vero’ cane dell’esercito sei tu” abbaiò Edward.

Roy sospirò, il giovane aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi liquidi e una venuzza che gli pulsava in fronte.

“Sì, hai ragione…” mormorò, massaggiandosi lì dove c’erano i segni del morso. “Non sai cosa vuol dire essere costretti ad uccidere per non essere uccisi, mentre intorno a te infiamma la guerra”.

Edward incassò il capo tra le spalle e si voltò, era scosso da tremiti di freddo.

“Certo che fai proprio schifo a consolare” borbottò con voce rauca. Fu colto da un capogiro e affondò nel cuscino.

Roy gli accarezzò la testa.

“Sai che siamo solo noi? Se vuoi posso consolarti in un altro modo…” propose.

Edward si spostò di lato a fatica, i capelli color oro gli ricadevano sopra il moncherino del braccio. Fece leva con la gamba sana e il gomito, per strisciare e lasciare posto a Mustang.

Roy si sfilò le scarpe e si stese al suo fianco, passandogli il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Su questo non hai niente da ridire, Acciaio?” domandò.

Edward chiuse gli occhi e gli posò la testa sul petto.

“Lo trovo un modo come un altro per passare il tempo. Mi sto annoiando” mentì, mentre le sue orecchie divenivano color porpora.

Lasciò che Mustang gli abbassasse i pantaloni, sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

\- Quando mi tocca è sempre così delicato. Per lui non sono un mostro che è andato contro ogni legge di questo mondo e un abominio. Visto da lui, anzi, sembro quasi un dio. La mia alchimia, ai suoi occhi, è una meravigliosa benedizione.

Vorrei vedermi come mi vede lui. Non ha bisogno di parlare, mi basta il suo sguardo per capire.

I suoi tocchi, le sue carezze, sono così delicati. Per lui la mia bellezza non ha risentito del fatto che mi mancano due arti e che ho due automail abbandonati su quel divanetto – pensò Edward.

Roy si era spogliato completamente e si era steso Edward sul petto completamente, con una mano gli accarezzò le labbra, mentre con l’altra scendeva lungo le sue spalle fino ai suoi glutei.

Edward gli mordicchiò il collo, mentre Roy lo preparava. Si morse le labbra, per non gemere, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

Roy fece scivolare fuori il dito da lui e lo penetrò. Nonostante il corpo dell’alchimista di fuoco fosse bollente, quello di Edward, a causa della febbre, lo era molto di più.

Il sudore scivolava lungo la pelle dell’alchimista d’acciaio.

Mustang dava delle spinte lente, stringendo a sé il più giovane per evitare di farlo cadere.

\- Non scherzavo del tutto. Non so come consolarti. In fondo sei solo un ragazzino che ha sofferto molto, anche se in modo diverso da me.

Questo è davvero l’unico modo che ho per cercare di farti star meglio – pensò.


End file.
